


【宁天】柳宿增十

by FlAVORING7



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlAVORING7/pseuds/FlAVORING7
Summary: ♢2020给宁次写的生贺文 原发于lof和冲呀♢分支剧情 BE/HE♢需要了解的背景信息：巨蟹座的守护星是月亮，守护神是狄安娜。To be a Diana的意思是终身不嫁。
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Kudos: 4





	【宁天】柳宿增十

**Author's Note:**

> ♢2020给宁次写的生贺文 原发于lof和冲呀  
> ♢分支剧情 BE/HE  
> ♢需要了解的背景信息：巨蟹座的守护星是月亮，守护神是狄安娜。  
> To be a Diana的意思是终身不嫁。

夏至的夜空没有月亮。

天天倚坐在树边无聊地撑着头，一只手悬在半空，任草叶微卷的尖被风吹动着划过掌心，微微的痒感更是添上一分昏沉的睡意。

所以直到宁次走过来，近到能看清她快要睁不开的眼时她才回过神来。

他淡淡地说，反正也睡不着，不如陪她守夜。

三天的任务让肌肉酸胀得快要撑不起沉重的四肢，两人干脆仰面躺在了草地上，看着群星趁着月亮不在时放肆嚣张。  
草簌簌地在身旁飘摇，水汽释放在空气中，带着一阵土壤中的养分被发酵后特殊的香。

他的长发洒在身旁，像是顺着软毫滴下的一滴浓墨晕开在纸上。

肩头轻触上她的肩角，修长的手指带着未退却燥热的晚风，在黑色夜空的星星点点里划过。

指尖划过明亮的狮子座，又在快要碰到双子座的星团时停住，在中间那片暗淡的雾气里画了一个圈，勾勒出独属于巨蟹座的那一小片黯淡的天空。  
也许是因为那只蟹千年前为了保护伙伴被赫拉克勒斯踏碎，始终没有回复原理来的模样。没有耀眼的主星，更加难以辨认。

宁次开始用带着一丝苍凉的语调讲述着在远古的传说中那是人在诞生时灵魂自天外降至肉体的通道。  
女孩盯着中央的一小团雾气，思绪却随着余光落在他一小缕发丝上，发梢在风里抚着她的胳膊，却拨弄得心口一阵痒。  
宁次看着她因奔波了一整天有些炸毛的丸子头，任由她在自己身边入眠。半高的衣领下露出的颈侧的皮肤像水塘里刚挖出来的嫩藕尖粉粉的一角，随着她平稳的心跳搏动着。

那夜以后，大大咧咧惯了的天天发现自己竟变得有些羞于去正视宁次的脸。

于是她把情感留在黑夜，倾注在能掩起她脸颊绯红的夜空里。

她越来越迷恋那个正在时间的长河里逐渐向着地球远去的星团，只因那团蒙在黑色玻璃上的雾气像极了那夜的星光璀璨里他月白色的眼。

Branch One 🔪

走出了那夜无限月读的梦，天天半眯起眼愣楞地在地上跪坐了好久。

回过神来时向小李淡淡地解释道那滑落的几滴泪水只是因为在黑暗中待了太久，眼睛被熹微的晨光刺痛。

笼中鸟终是逃脱了命运的摆布获得了自由。  
但被他挣脱的枷锁却转而将自己禁锢。

那是命运之神的嘲讽，宁次的死时刻提醒着她在真切地活着。

每次的梦中，他都会出现在夜幕降临前仅剩的最后一束阳光里。

河岸边的风吹着他被染成暖橘色的上衣。

他微微勾起唇角的弧度像那夜风里划过掌心的弯弯的芒草。

起初，天天会不假思索地跑过去拥抱他，手指在他腰后的衣摆上留下满是埋怨与想念的痕迹。

但还没来得及把泪水蹭在那个幻像的前襟她就会飞快地清醒，告诉自己宁次早就抛下她远去，眼前的面孔与触感不过全是虚幻的梦镜。

再后来，她慢慢能忍住不再奔向前去，流着泪站在原地看着他干净白皙的前额，那里只剩下垂落的几缕黑发在黄昏的风里飘摇不停。  
“对不起哦宁次。”

“我那时是在说气话。”

“你已经自由了。”

“我怎么会怪你。”

太阳又在巨蟹座第四宫里路过了五六次。

没有做成木叶英雄的天天成为了火之国首屈一指的忍具大师，时不时也会半真半假地偷偷抱怨终究没有实现曾许下的豪言壮语。  
不过，在重复了千百遍的梦里，她开始尝试着找回内心的平静，在熟悉的梦境里看到他的笑时努力按捺住心跳，也淡淡地笑着回应。  
两人在河岸边静立，风卷着落叶投进火舌般绚烂色彩的夕阳里。

每天夜色降临时，在木叶主街自东向西第三条岔路的路口都能听到一阵哗啦啦的响动，结束于卷帘门的下沿磕在水泥地上的声音。

钥匙被熟练地反手塞进腰后的包里，内衬上绣着的黑白图案被磨得有些看不清。  
虽然每天黄昏后便很少再有客人光临，天天还是雷打不动地待月亮升高才结束一天的营业。  
她一边活动着肩颈不紧不慢地向空荡的家中走去，一抬起头就熟练地辩认出那片暗淡的星云。  
不大的卧室里，女孩背对着窗侧卧在床，长发解散了披洒在褐色镶边的纯白枕头上。  
闷热夏夜的潜眠里，睫毛不时地微颤，像是停在花间的小小的黑蝶正在梳理着前肢上沾满了花粉的绒毛。

许是蚊虫不依不挠的惊扰，她微皱着眉头半梦半醒地翻身时，本是压在臂弯里的玩偶被丢弃在一旁。

窗台上的相框里是一张浸透了十五年夜色的合照，指尖勾住了一缕掠过相框边沿的星光，在心口处收紧。

刻纹满布的陀螺在桌上毫无停歇之意地旋转着。

模模糊糊的梦境在她第二天醒来时就会崩塌消逝。

天天不会记得看到了那个从海里升起的带着月形金冠的女子，云烟般的轻纱在身后飘摇。

弓箭被提在手里，手指拨弄着紧绷的弓弦，女子赤着脚踏在铺满了橡树叶的林间，于那透过枝叶缝隙的细碎月光里对着冥河许下被夜风吹散的誓言。

浅湾的水中游着一黑一白两条鱼，摆动着鳍划出两道弧，连着波纹的形状漾出一个整圆。

被月色映得愈发难以辨别的鬼星团在二百九十光年外的真空里不断离地球远去。

“你呢，宁次？”

“还要等多久，你才再也不会来我的梦里？”

Branch Two 🍬

西边天空的一角，云层还未褪尽金黄，店门被推开时半月形的风铃叮当作响。

没有任务时宁次一定会每天准时出现在店门口。

如果这时店里还有客人，他也从不会流露出任何不耐烦的神色，一个人静静地在柜台的一角立着，看着玻璃柜台里她时不时会对着自己念念叨叨的那些新式忍具。

一直等到落了锁，他会轻轻牵起天天的手，抱着满当当的晚饭食材向家的方向走去，指尖习惯性地轻轻摩挲她虎口上被手里剑磨出的薄茧。

有时风会恰巧将他的一缕长发勾在她长长的粉色耳坠上，再悄悄打着旋缠在一起，直到一路并肩而行的两人一前一后迈进家门时才会被扯得一阵痛。

于是邻居时常能看到隔壁的女孩以一种有些怪异的姿势侧着头，旁边的男孩则似乎手里捏着什么看不见的东西在她的耳垂附近如行星一般地绕着圈。

不管将家里的双人床换成多大，其中的一大半总会被天天占领。

她喜欢窝在他的怀里，齐整的刘海歪到一边扫在他的胸前。

指尖顺着他背后木扦留下的消不去的疤痕一路滑到肩角，从后面绕过来，用力让自己同他跳动着的心靠得更近。

床头柜上折射着银光的护额已经很久没有被系在额前，只因她总爱将吻落在那个弯弯绕绕的绿色印迹上。

两人相拥着睡得正酣甜时，巨蟹座最亮的恒星在数百光年外隐隐闪动着泛着橘色的光。


End file.
